Une Année Compliquée
by emeraude1926
Summary: Et si Harry était à Serpentard avec Drago ? Et si, l'Elu refusait de se rallier au clan des Mangemorts ? ... L'histoire se déroule pendant sa 7e année. De nombreux évènements vont lui bouleverser la vie. Cela risque d'être une année compliquée ... Venez lire ;)
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Harry et Drago sont tous les deux à Serpentard.

L'histoire se déroule pendant le tome 7 juste avant la Guerre.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny sont à Gryffondor


	2. Une rentrée mouvementée

Harry Potter, élève a Poudlard était un garçon avec un fort caractère. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était ami avec le célèbre Drago Malfoy. Ils étaient tout deux a Serpentard et arboraient fièrement son emblème !

Harry Potter était un garçon a une forte carrure forcée par un entraînement de Quidditch intense. Il avait des cheveux noir jais et possédait des yeux vert émeraude.

Harry était un véritable tombeur, il aimait s'amuser avec les filles de l'école. En effet il lui était facile de les draguer car elles sont pour la plupart accro au célèbre Harry Potter ! Lui et son ami Malfoy collectionnaient donc les aventures.

Cette année était une nouvelle année pour nos deux compagnons. Harry et Drago entraient en 7e année a Poudlard. Cependant l'ambiance ne serait pas aussi festive que les années passées due au événement avec Vous-savez-qui. En effet des rumeurs disaient qu'Il montait une armée avec les élèves de Serpentard ! Mais pour les deux garçons il n'en était pas question. Drago a ses parents Mangemorts mais il ne voudrait pour rien au monde faire comme eux. Il veut être libre de penser et d'agir : c'est sur ce point qu'Harry est d'accord avec lui.

Une nouvelle année débutait donc. Les autres élèves arrivent successivement dans la grande salle. La distribution s'est effectuées plus rapidement qu'habituellement due l'effectif réduit des nouveaux élèves.

Nos deux garçons scrutaient la grande salle en vue de nouvelles proies quand Harry fit une découverte pour le moins surprenante:

- Drago tu as vu la fille Weasley ? Elle est plutôt canon ! Je ne souviens pas l'avoir vu comme ça l'année dernière ...

- oui c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas mal ! Comme quoi tout peut arriver : de laideron on passe a potable.

- tu exagères; elle est vraiment mignonne ...

- arrête de la fixer sinon elle va s'imaginer des choses

- et si je voulais qu'elle s'imagine des choses ? Dit-il avec sa voie de séducteur

- non mais Harry ne plaisante pas, c'est une Gryffondor et en plus c'est une Weasley : la sœur de Weasmoche ! On ne plaisante pas avec cette famille.

- oui tu as raison elle n'est pas si exceptionnelle...

Mais intérieurement Harry ne pût penser quelle était vraiment sublime, un vrai canon sous sa robe de sorcière. Il n'en dit rien a Drago car il savait d'avance sa réponse. Drago était comme il est : homnibuller par le sang pur.

La soirée de déroula sans accroches jusqu'au dessert. En effet a cet instant un auror entra en trombe dans la grande salle tout essoufflé et affolé.

Décidément l'année commençait bien !

Harry le fixa et ne pu s'empêcher de penser a quelqu'un : il ressemblait énormément a son parrain : Sirius black.

L'homme se mit à parler a Dumbledore. Celui-ci se mît à paniquer et demanda a tous les élèves n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'ordre du phénix de sortir sur le champs de la salle.

Une minorité d'élèves était concerné par l'odre. Harry et Drago curieux sont malgré tout resté et de sont cachés au fond.

- Drago regarde les Weasley sont restés ! Dit Harry

- oui c'est Weasley père qui travail au ministère qui est dans l'ordre. Ils sont très impliqués dans la résistance. Ils croient être capables de L'arrêter ! Expliqua Drago

- a bon ?! Comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu as infiltré l'ordre ou quoi ? Dit-il en rigolant

- en quelque sorte ! Répondit-il avec sérieux.

Harry le regarda plus que surpris : "infiltrer l'ordre ? C'est quoi cette idée !" Il est complètement inconscient.

Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

- cher élevés on vient de le prévenir de la présence d'une taupe dans l'ordre ! Et nous pensons qu'il s'agit de l'un de vos parents qui renseignerai vous-savez-qui de nos informations. Vous serez donc tous interroger sans exception...

Il allait continuer quand il remarqua la présence de Potter et de Malfoy

- messieurs, on ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Leur demanda t il.

Tous les yeux étaient maintenant tous rivés sur les deux Serpentard

- alors j'attend des explications : que faites vous ici ?

Drago ne voulut pas répondre donc Harry prit l'initiative :

- et bien on voulait prendre des nouvelles de l'ordre ! C'est vraiment tragique : une taupe ! Qui pouvait s'y attendre Nan mais c'est vrai avec tous les membres présents, c'est impensable ! Dit-il ironiquement

Tout le monde le dévisagea ! C'est alors Ginny Weasley qui intervint :

- non mais pour qui tu te prends monsieur je n'ai plus de famille et je n'ai pas d'amis ! Tu n'y connais absolument rien a l'ordre alors retourne avec tes amis serpent et va jouer au Mangemorts !

Harry la trouva si belle quand elle était énervée. Mais il avait entendu ces propos et ce ne fut pas s'en choquer le jeune homme : elle croyait qu'il était un Mangemorts ! Nan mais c'est une blague

- pour ton info je ne suis pas Mangemorts et ce n'est pas demain a la veille que ça changera ! Sur ce bonne nuit les ploucs et démerder vous avec votre ordre a la con ! Viens Drago on a plus rien a faire ici !

Harry était hors de lui. Il n'y avait pas pire comme insulte. La Weasley ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa avait qu'il ne quitte la salle. Dumbledore continua ses explications tandis que nos deux Serpentard rejoignaient leurs dortoirs.


	3. Un sauvetage inattendu

Chapitre 2

Harry et Drago étaient désormais dans les couloirs du château. Ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots quand Harry furieux s'arreta net. Drago fut immédiatement surpris : jamais il n'avait vu son ami dans un tel état. Il lui demanda alors :

_ Harry, ça va ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est sortit de la Grande Salle.

_ Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Lui répondit –il froidement.

_ Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas en parler ? Je peux tout a fait comprendre si…

Mais Harry le coupa aussitôt

_ Non, tu ne peux pas, Drago, crois moi tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis. Les gens sont sans cesse en train de parler dans mon dos et ce soir on a vu un aperçu ! Tout le monde pense que je suis un Mangemort ! Nan mais tu peux y croire toi !?

Drago, le regarda ahuri : « il est furieux parce que la Weasley la appeler Mangemort »pensa t-il

_ C'est à cause de Weasley que tu es furieux ! Alors quoi, tu as honte ? Etre Mangemort pour toi c'est si mal que ça ? Nan parce que si c'est le cas, je crois qu'on a plus rien a ce dire. Tu sais ma position : je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je suis comme je suis. Tous les Serpentard ont pris cette voie, il faudra bien un jour que la prennes aussi, c'est juste une question de temps !

_ Moi vivant, jamais je ne serais un Mangemort ! Tu m'entends, JAMAIS ! Jamais je ne servirai celui qui a tuer mes parents. Je préférerai mourir plutôt que de le servir.

Harry était desormais furax, ces yeux étaient devenu rouge par son sang qui circulait en abondance dans ces yeux. Il aurait pu tuer toute une armée avec la rage qu'il avait emmagasinée ce soir. Puis après quelques minutes de silence, Harry repris plus calmement.

_ On devrait aller se coucher.

_ Oui, allons-y. Repondit le blond.

Harry savait qu'après ce qui venait de se passer ce soir, son amitié avec Drago ne serait plus jamais pareille. Il y avait quelque chose de briser entre eux, quelque chose que plus rien ne pourra resouder.. . Harry venait tout juste à quel point, Drago et lui proviennent de deux mondes différents. Leur amitié ne pouvait pas durer : ils se battaient tous les deux pour deux choses contraires. Harry se bat pour le bien tandis que Drago se bat pour l'honneur de sa famille. Les deux garcons regagnit leur dortoirs dans le plus grand des silences quand soudain un cris a surgit.

Harry s'arreta pour voir d'où ce cris de douleur provenait. Il demanda a Drago de l'attendre mais celui-ci ne s'arreta pas et continua sa marche vers les cachots. Harry était donc seul dans le couloir du château.

« C'est le cris d'un fille » pensa Harry. « Tu devrait y aller elle a peut-être besoin d'aide »pensait une partie de lui « ne t'occupe pas d'elle, elle se débroullera ! »lui disait l'autre partie.

Harry écouta la première partie, et se dirigea vers le son. Il provenait du 6e étages. « C'est l'étage des Gryffondors » pensa t-il. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire ? »

Harry continua sa marche dans les couloirs et vu alors la scène : une jeune ville était tenue prisonnière par un homme encapuchonné. « C'est surement un Mangemort » pensa t-il.

Harry sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sortilège : « Stupéfix », le Mangemort se retrouva propulsé a l'opposé du couloir. La jeune fille, quand à elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était troublée. Harry se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à ce relevé : elle était effondrée sur le sol.

_ Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Harry.

_ Il … Il … Il voulait …. Il voulait me ….

_ Ok, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te ramener à ta salle commune, tu peux m'indiquer le chemin ?

_ O.. dit-elle en tremblant.

Harry regarda alors sa montre, il était 21h, à cette heure-ci personne n'était encore couché ! Il allait surement rencontrer des gryffondors dans la salle commune. Mais la n'était pas la question, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici.

_ Tu t'appelles comment ? Lui demanda Harry

_ Je m'appelle Parvati… Lui repondit-elle. Elle avait repris de l'assurance.

Harry la regarda et la reconnu immédiatement. C'était une des amie de la fille Weasley. « Parvati … a oui, c'est elle qui a une sœur jumelle ! » se mit-il a réfléchir tout en marchant.

Harry était quasiment arrivé devant la porte. Parvati annonça le mot de passe et la Grosse Dame ouvrit le passage. Pendant ce temps, Harry prit le temps de retenir le mot de passe, « on ne sais jamais, ça pourrait me servir un jour ».

Harry tenait encore la jeune fille par les épaules. Elle était encore toute faible. Elle ne tenait plus debout. Il finit par la prendre dans ces bras : un sous son cou, l'autre sous ses jambes. Il avanca jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle sous les regards médusés puis très inquiets des Gryffondors.

Harry ne se dégonfla pas et se dirigea vers le canapé le plus proche, mais celui-ci était occupé par un garçon prétentieux qu'il connaissait très bien :

_ Mac Laggen, dégage tes pieds d'ici ! Annonca Harry froidement.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

Harry déposa délicatement Parvati sur le canapé sous les regards accusateurs des Gryffons. Harry allait sortir de la salle quand une voie le retint :

_ Tu ne comptais pas t'en tirer comme ça ? Lui demanda une fille

_ Et bien, si Granger, comme tu peux le voir. Alors si tu veux bien, après avoir sauvé ton amie, j'aimerai aller me coucher, j'ai eu une soirée assez difficile.

Hermione Granger n'en revenait pas, il venait de lui dire qu'il l'avait sauvé.

_ Alors comme ça, tu l'as « sauvé » ! Mais de quoi ? De ton ombre ? Se mit-elle a rire sarcastiquement.

_ Non, d'un sal Mangemort qui voulait abuser d'elle ! Alors cesse de m'accuser pour des faits que tu ignores complètements. Dit Harry d'un ton plus dur qu'à son habitude.

Harry regarda alors les élèves présents dans la salle. Et il reprit :

_ Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Alors prenez-soin d'elle car elle est assez traumatisé par ce qu'elle a vécu ce soir.

Mais voyant que des bouches allaient s'ouvrir en voulant protester, il reprit à nouveau :

_ Si vous ne croyez pas, vous n'aurez qu'à le lui demander quand elle sera en état de répondre. Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal… Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Il releva la tête et regarda à nouveau les élèves présents : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et sa sœur Ginny Weasley, il y avait aussi des garçons de son année, comme Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnegan… Tous le regardaient dubitativement.

Harry regarda sa montre et fit des yeux ronds en voyant l'heure. Il était presque 22h ! « Il faut vraiment que je retourne à mon dortoir sinon les gars vont se poser des questions … » pensa t-il.

Sur-ce Harry quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors, laissant ces derniers pensifs et inquiets pour leur amie.

Hermione de son coté se mis à réfléchir. Potter agissait vraiment étrangement depuis quelque temps. En effet, il agissait plus gentiment. Il était plus courtois et plus généreux. Choses impossible pour l'ancien Harry… Mais ce soir c'était encore plus flagrant avec ce sauvetage (s'il l'a vraiment sauvé), comme si il avait décidé de changer pour de bon…

_ Vous ne trouvez pas que Potter a changé depuis quelque temps ? demanda t-elle a Ron et Ginny.

Ron fit non de la tête tandis que Ginny ne comprenait pas bien le sens de sa question.

_ Que veux-tu dire par « changer » Hermione?

_ Et bien, « changer », comme changement, des choses qui ne sont plus pareille qu'elles étaient il y a quelques année. Expliqua t-elle

_ Et bien, je pense que l'on peut appeler sa de la maturité, si Potter connait ce mot ! Dit-elle sarcastiquement

Hermione roula des yeux face au manque de compréhension de son amie. Elle savait à quel point Ron, Ginny et toute sa famille pouvait haïr Potter. Mais ce dont elle n'avait jamais pu comprendre c'était pourquoi, Ginny avait un penchant tout particulier pour toujours le critiquer la ou il n'y avait pas lieu de le critiquer. Enfin la jeune fille fut stopper dans sa réflexion quand elle fut prise dans une batailler de polochons géante.

Harry, avait quand à lui rejoint ses dortoirs, et a sa plus grande surprise sa salle commune était vide. Ce qui d'après Harry ne prévoyait rien de bon…

Tout nos élèves étaient maintenant couchés, près à affronte une nouvelle journée de cette année scolaire qui s'annonçait plutôt mouvementer !


	4. Solidarité

Le lendemain matin, comme tous les matins à Poudlard, tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Tous les élèves paraissaient enjoués et prêt pour une nouvelle journée de cours, sauf quelques individus à la table des Serpentards…

En effet, Harry et ses acolytes étaient restés muets depuis le début du déjeuner. C'est alors qu'Harry décida de briser la glace et demanda :

_ Bon, quelque chose ne va pas ? Parce que si c'est le cas ce serait sympa de me le dire ! Commença t-il à s'énerver.

Drago et les autres le regardèrent puis ils baissèrent à nouveau la tête. Harry commençait à en avoir plus que marre de cette bande d'incapable.

_ Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, alors dites le moi ! C'est assez, parlez !

Drago le regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de tristesse. Harry savait que lorsque Drago le regardait de cette façon c'est que la situation était vraiment critique. En effet, la dernière fois que Drago lui avait fait ces yeux là c'était quand son parrain était grièvement blessé…

_ Drago, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Lui demanda mi-suppliant.

_ C'est ton parrain …

Harry cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter : son parrain avait des ennuis.

_ Et alors qu'y a-t-il ? Il va bien ?

_ Non il ne va pas bien Harry. Il a été attaqué la nuit dernière. Le maître a découvert qu'il travaillait pour l'ordre et le fait tuer. Je suis désolé Harry.

Harry cru qu'il allait mourir. D'une part son parrain, les seuls parents qui lui restait venait de se faire tuer. Et deuxièmement Voldemort avait découvert sa couverture. Cela ne presajait rien de bon pour Harry, et il le savait. Drago reprit :

_ Harry, ça ne peut pas durer ! Il faut que tu te rallie à nous, à Lui ! Il te tuera, ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant.

_ … Harry resta muet. Il voulait rester seul à cet instant précis. Seul comme il a toujours été.

_ Harry, tu nous écoutes ? demanda gentiment Pansy qui était juste à coté de Drago. Tu le dois. C'est ton destin. Si tu ne le fais pas il va te le faire payer.

Harry ne voulu rien entendre de plus et quitta la table pour sortir de cette salle. Il était au bord de l'étouffement. En se levant tous les regards était braquer sur lui. Ce n'était pas habituel qu'un élève quitte la salle pendant le petit-déjeuner… Harry s'aperçut que tout le monde le regarda mais il s'en fichait : il devait sortir d'ici. Harry vacillait, il e tenait plus vraiment debout, il se tenait aux murs pour avancer. D'un air agar, il était parvenu à la grande porte quand soudain Drago hurla à son attention :

_ Harry James Potter ! Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence, ta vie est finie, ce n'est qu'une question de jours maintenant. Dit-il d'une voie forte.

Maintenant c'était définitif, toute la salle le regardait. Harry se retourna vers Drago avec les maigres forces qu'il lui restait et lui dit :

_ Je n'ai pas peur de Lui ! Qu'il vienne, ca fait 17 ans que je l'attends ! Cria t-il a son tour à Drago.

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta la grande salle et plus personne ne le vit de la journée. Harry fuyait les Serpentards, il était certain que ces derniers lui en voulaient et lui tendrait un piège dès qu'ils le pourront.

Partout dans le château on parlait de cette mystérieuse scène du matin. Peu d'élèves avaient vraiment compris la signification de ces mots. Les Gryffondors étaient ceux qui comprenaient le mieux évidement, ils avaient assistés la veille à une scène des plus surprenantes, mais qui, malgré tout leur permettait de faire des liens entre chaque évènement. Hermione Granger, une des plus brillante élèves de Poudlard compris immédiatement de quoi ces paroles retournaient. Drago parlait évidement de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et elle savait que Harry était en grand danger, c'est pourquoi, après ce qu'il avait fait pour Parvati, une de ces amie, elle décida de l'aider. Elle en parla avec Ron et Ginny. Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient comme le trio d'or de Gryffondors, ils étaient inséparables. Le soir même, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione décida d'aborder son plan.

_ Ron, Ginny, venez j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Le deux concernés se sont rapprochés de la jeune fille, et se mirent à l'écouter attentivement.

_ Alors voila, vous vous rappelez ce matin, Potter et Malfoy, vous vous rappelez ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe de réponse.

_ Bien, je crois avoir compris de quoi Malfoy parlait avec Potter.

Ginny impatiente lui dit alors :

_ Bah vas-y raconte nous !

_ Oui alors je pense que Malfoy parlait de Vous-Savez-Qui. Rappelez vous au tout début de l'année Potter avait annoncé publiquement qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort. Et si c'est le cas, alors cela expliquerait pourquoi Malfoy est à cran en cette période…

_ Tu peux m'expliquer 'Mione, parce que je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir ! Lui demanda Ron.

Mais Ginny fut plus rapide qu'Hermione et commença :

_ C'est très simple, on est dans une période de Guerre Ron, alors tout les Serpentards doivent être réquisitionné ou quelque chose comme ça, mais Harry refuse de s'y rallier. Alors Malfoy à la rage car c'est son meilleur ami et il va devoir se battre contre lui quand la guerre va éclater. Ou pire, si Harry se fait torturer ou tuer avant par Tu-Sais-Qui ! Expliqua Ginny.

Ginny avait tout déballé à une vite fulgurante, mais quelque chose avait surpris plus que tout Hermione : elle avait appelé Potter, Harry alors que Malfoy était toujours Malfoy ! Mais heureusement pour Ginny son frère était trop concentrer à comprendre ce qu'elle racontait qu'il n'y a pas fait attention… Cependant pour Hermione, elle était bien décider à le lui en parler plus tard.

Pour l'heure, il devait préparer un plan pour aider Potter :

_ C'est exactement ça Ginny. Maintenant, il faut l'aider on ne peut attendre les bras croiser, il a sauvé Parvati la nuit dernière alors que personne ne lui avait rien demandé en retour !

_ Tu as raison Hermione. On fait quoi alors, parce qu'il ne faut pas que les autres Serpentards s'en aperçoivent. Dit Ginny

_ C'est exact, et c'est surement cela qui va être le plus délicat…

Nos trois compagnons se mirent alors à réfléchir à un plan pour aider notre Grand Sorcier Harry Potter. La nuit risque d'être longue pour nos Gryffondors.


	5. Révélation

Nos compagnons Gryffondors se sont donc mis au travail afin de trouver un plan pour Potter. Hermione avait pourtant initier le projet, mais ce fut finalement Ginny qui le mena à bien.

_ Bon, si on récapitule Hermione et Ron, vous deux, vous allez faire diversion avec Drago, vous le bousculez pour attirer son attention, vous creez une dispute et pourquoi pas un scandal. Pendant ce temps j'attire Potter dans un placard juste à coté et je lui donne la lettre et j elui explique brièvement la situation. Le signal d'arrêt sera quand vous verrez à nouveau Har..je veux dire Potter dans le couloir ! Ok, c'est ok pour tout le monde ? demanda t-elle.

Hermione avait remarqué qu'elle allait à nouveau appeler Potter par son prénom. « Decidément, ça devenait régulier ces temps ci » pensa t-elle. « Elle nous cache quelque chose … Il faut vraiment que je lui en parle !»

Hermione et Ron savaient quoi faire, il ne restait plus qu'à appliquer ce plan.

_ Bon et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à ! Dit Ginny.

_ Exactement, je propose qu'on s'y mette au plus vite. Proposa Ron

_ C'est une excellente idée, on y va ! Répondit Hermione.

Ginny restait là, immobile a observer le feu avec une intensité inquiétante. Si bien qu'Hermione finit par lui dire :

_ Ginny, tu es sur que ça va ? Si tu es fatiguée on peut faire ça demain ? proposa Hermione

_ Non, non, je vais bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il faut le faire aujourd'hui, plus on attend et plus il est en danger.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais tant pour son sort sœurette ?! demanda Ron.

_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Ronald !

_ Bien, bien, je demandais juste ! On devrait y aller maintenant.

Ces dernières paroles laissaient Hermione pensive, Ron avait raison, Ginny n'avait jamais montré une tel marque d'affection pour Potter, et même pour personne d'autre que sa propre famille. Elle agissait vraiment étrangement. Et ce depuis la rentrée… Il fallait mettre ça au clair au plus vite ! Hermione décida de lui en parler après leur plan. IL le fallait, ca devenait urgent !

Nos trois Gryffondors se sont donc dirigé dans un couloir ou ils savaient qu'ils pourraient croiser les Serpentards. Après plusieurs minutes de marche ils les avaient finalement trouvés, tous regroupés à discuter dans leur coin.

Et c'est parti, Ron bouscula Drago, et celui-ci trébucha et tomba sur le sol. Pendant ce temps Hermione commença son spitch : « Ron, Ron, tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ? … »

_ Non sa va ?! Si seulement Malfoy n'était pas sur mon chemin !

_ Quoi, espèce de gros lard, j'étais là en premier je te signal. Tu devrais porter des lunettes tu y verrai plus clair ! Hurla Malfoy.

_ Moi un gros lard ! Et toi sale belette ! Tu tes vu avec ton air de fouine ! Vous faites la paire, le bouledogue et toi ! LA FOUINE ET LE BOULDGUE ! Hurla d'avantage Ron.

Tous les regards des élèves présents dans le couloir étaient rivés vers la scène. C'était le moment parfait pour Ginny. Elle prit Potter par la manche et l'attira vers le placard le plus proche, puis ferma à clé derrière elle.

Elle était à présent avec Harry dans un placard à balais des plus étroits. Harry commençait a se débattre et a grogner quand Ginny lui donna une gifle :

_ Sa c'est pour ne pas m'avoir envoyé de lettre depuis cet été !

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Mais tu savais bien pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, je te l'ai déjà expliqué ! Ne fais pas l'étonné. Lui annonça Harry

_ Bon, écoute, je viens pour te donner un coup de main alors ne te dégonfle pas. On a assisté à votre petite scène à toi et Malfoy. Et bien sur on a tout compris. Tu as besoin de nous. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant cette fois !

_ Ecoute Ginny, je ne peux pas vous immiscer. En fait je ne veux pas t'impliquer ! Tu en as fait assez l'été dernier.

_ Justement je sais comment ca va se passer la prochaine fois, dès qu'il sera là, il n'hésitera pas cette fois : il te tuera sans hésiter ! Tu comprends ce que je dis ! Tu te feras tuer !

_ Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire. Je suis sur que comme ça de nombreuse personne seront heureuse de mon sort.

Ginny n'en revenait pas : il était près à e laisser mourir ! Sans rien faire : quel lâche !

_ Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Lui dit Ginny

_ Oui, je suis à Serpentard, et non à Gryffondor, c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte.

Ginny le regardait, il avait des bleu sur le visage, surement s'était-il fait frapper… Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment… Elle devait l'aider !

_ Regarde moi Harry. Demanda Ginny

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Harry … S'il te plait ?

Harry la regarda alors dans les yeux, elle avait de si beau yeux marron. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chinions, cela lui donnait un air si dynamique. Elle était encore plus attirante qu'à son habitude. Harry sans réfléchir, se pencha très légèrement vers elle (le placrd était si étroit qu'il était près l'un de l'autre) et l'embrassa doucement. Ginny cru qu'elle rêvait, ils s'embrassaient. Au début, le baiser était doux, puis Harry commenca à approfondir un peu plus le baiser et celui-ci devint encore plus passionner. Ginny attrapa le ol de la chemise d'Harry pour le reprocher d'avantage si c'était possible. Harry mis une main dans son dos et une autre dans sa nuque et intensifia le baiser. Les deux jeunes vivaient un moment de pur bonheur. Quand Ginny rompit le baiser et lui dit :

_ On ne peut pas ! Tu ne veux pas de mon aide, et bien débrouille toi tout seul ! Je croyais que tu avais compris ce que Dumbledore nous avait dit l'été dernier… Mais apparemment tu ne penses qu'à toi.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? De ce vieux discours de fou sur l'Amour ! Mais il a 150 ans, ce vieux débloque, tu y crois sincèrement à ce truc !? Lui demanda Harry incrédule

_ Bien sur, si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé en première année, ce lien ne se serai jamais crée !

_ Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurai jamais sauvé…

_ Alors là j'y crois pas, il n'y a pas 30 seconde tu m'embrassais et maintenant tu me dis que tu aurait du me laisser mourir ! Mais tu débloque complètement. Finalement je pense que je vais te laisser tranquille, après tout tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide !

_ Nan, attend ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, seulement avoue que ce truc, c'est comme une prison, ça nous oblige à être tous les deux pour le restant de nos jour même si on ne ressent rien !

_ Parce que tu n'as rien ressentit qu'en tu m'as embrassé ? C'est de mieux en mieux !

_ Mais bien sur que si, seulement, c'est …. C'est compliqué, quand je regarde, j'ai ce désir incontrôlable de t'embrasser et de protéger au prix de ma vie. Mais en même temps, quand tu n'es pas la et que je suis avec Dray, il m'arrive de complètement oublier ce sentiment… C'est étrange. Lui expliqua Harry.

_ Oui moi aussi. C'est exactement ca que je ressens.

_ Alors tu y crois vraiment à Ca ?

_ Si j'y crois, et bien je trouvais cela un peu surfait au début, mais j'ai vite changé d'avis quand je me suis fait entailler la main droite en pleine nuit. La même nuit où tu t'ais fait ça (elle lui montra ces bleus sur son visage). Je pense que ce lien existe et si c'est vraiment le cas, alors, quand tu te feras attaquer, je subirai la même chose ! Si tu meurs, je vais mourir à mon tour, alors ne soit pas égoïste, et ne fais pas ton martyr ! Bats-toi !

Harry la regarda, et compris que tout ce qui l'affectait, affectait Ginny aussi. Il comprit alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de lui. Elle avait raison (encore), il devait se battre. « Je dois me battre pour elle ! ».

Soudain, Ginny se souvint d'Hermione et Ron qui étaient toujours avec Drago et qui attendaient son signal. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte !

Sur ce Ginny et Harry sont donc rapidement sorti du placard rejoindre les autres, mais à leur étonnement, le couloir était devenu désert.

Ginny et Harry se sont regardés et se sont chacun retourné vers des directions différentes. Ginny était complètent déroutée, il ne l'aimait pas et il ne ferait rien pour améliorer sa situation. Quand soudain, Harry l'appela :

_ Ginny !

La concernée se retourna, et il reprit :

_ Merci pour tout ! Lui dit Harry

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite mais finalement elle se retourna sans repondre, un sourire aux lèvres. « Et si il avait finalement compris ? » à cette pensée elle fut pleine d'espoir.

Nos deux tourteraux, aux destins liés, sont donc retournés à leurs dortoirs respectifs avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Voila pour la suite, si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez ce serait sympa !

Si vous voulez la suite, car sinon je pense que je vais m'arrêter là si il n'y a pas plus de monde à la lire :/


	6. Révélation 2

La nuit passa et tous les élèves dormaient paisiblement au château. Tous … Non, il y avait un élève de Serpentard qui n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Notre très cher Harry Potter était resté pensif après sa discussion avec Ginny. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais aussi de Ginny dans cette histoire ! Il ne pouvait pas faire l'égoïste…

Les heures passèrent et Harry n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Il réussissait seulement à quelques petites somnolences, mais rien de bien récupérateur. Puis vint l'heure de se lever… Harry entendit autour de lui chaque élève se lever progressivement. Quand à lui, il ne voulait vraiment pas aller en cours. Ou peut être seulement pour pouvoir croiser une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants … A cette pensée Harry secoua la tête et reprit ces esprit : « Tu ne ressens rien à sn égard, c'est juste à cause de ce maudit lien ! Maudit soit-il ! »

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ces mots ne restèrent pas dans sa pensée et :

_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Drago, qui était lui aussi encore couché.

_ Euh, non rien ! Je divague ! Ne t'inquiète pas…

_ Ouais je préfère, … pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour quelqu'un ! Chose impossible puisque nous sommes des Serpentards, et de Sang-Pur de surcroit ! Personne n'est à la hauteur de nos attentes dans cette école ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

_ Et bien disons juste que cette école est le reflex de la société. On a besoin de tout le monde dans un monde : des riches et des moins riches.

_ Houlà, tu es sur que sa va ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre (il lui touchait le front pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas de température) ? Tu te mets à parler comme les Gryffondors : eux et leur noblesse ! Ca me dégoute.

Harry ne voulut rien répondre de peur de froisser à nouveau son ami.

Les deux garçons se sont donc diriger vers la Grande Salle, mais quand ils furent à l'entrée Harry se stoppa net. Il était scotcher par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Ginny qui embrassait un garçon, et cela en public… Harry eut un haut le cœur. Il dut se forcer à ne pas les regarder et à ne pas se jeter sur ce garçon. Drago quand à lui montrait un visage de dégout complet : « les déchets finissent toujours ensemble de toute manière ! »

Harry ne broncha pas, ce garçon était nul autre que Dean Thomas, Harry connaissait bien son père. En effet, son père travaillait au Ministère avec le père d'Harry. Et tous les soirs, Harry avait le droit à un compte rendu des bêtises que le père de Dean à pu faire au Ministère. En effet, celui-ci travaillait dans la section des affaires de née-moldus. Il y avait donc tous les jours des anecdotes plutôt marrantes à leurs sujets…

Les deux Serpentards se sont donc dirigés vers leur table, quand soudain un hurlement se fit entendre dans toute la Salle. Ce bruit fit stopper toutes les activités des élèves (y comprit celle des tourtereaux). Harry regarda alors Drago avec incompréhension et lui demanda :

_ Il ne devait pas être la avant la semaine prochaine !

_ Je sais mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça…

_ A quoi penses tu alors ? Demandas t-il dans un murmure.

_ … Mais Drago ne répondit pas

_ Drago ! C'est quoi ? Répond ! Harry commença perdre patience

Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre, mais cette fois-ci il était beaucoup plus proche.

Tous les élèves y comprit les professeurs présents dans la salle retenaient leur souffle : un monstre est entré à Poudlard…

Les minutes paraissaient interminables quand soudain un homme déboula dans la grande salle tout essoufflé. L'homme paraissait fatigué (peut à force de courir) et blessé aussi. Harry pouvait voir de loin qu'il était blessé à la jambe, c'était donc pour cette raison que l'homme boitait. Mais quand Harry regarda son visage, Harry eu un déclic : sa tête lui disait quelque chose, et cela ne présageait rien de bon… Harry essaya de se remémorer et s'approcha progressivement de cet homme qui était à présent adossé à la porte de la Salle, reprenant son souffle.

Harry était juste à coté de lui, quand il sut : il se rappela ou il avait vu. Harry ne voulut pas y croire c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être là. Il allait tout faire rater. Soudain il chercha Ginny du regard mais c'était peine perdu avec tous les élèves agglutiner autour de l'entrer.

Harry décida alors de s'approcha encore plus près et lui demanda :

_ Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda Harry

_ Bien sur Mr Potter, comment ne pas vous oubliez ? J'ai la commande que vous m'avez demandée ! Vous pourrez venir la chercher dans mon magasin.

_ Bien, je le ferais dès que je pourrais.

Tous les élèves étaient abasourdis : comment Potter pouvait-il le connaitre ?

_ Vous êtes blessé monsieur, il faudrait vous soigner…

_ Oh ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi, il y a plus important pour l'instant.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous savez d'où prévenait le bruit ? demanda Harry

_ Si je le sais ! Répondit l'homme en riant. C'est moi qui l'aie amené !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ahaha … tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter cette fois POTTER ! Il avait dit cette phrase avec un air de démence qui aurait pu en faire fuir plus d'un, mais Harry était resté stoïque face à lui. De plus, Harry sans perdre son sang-froid, pris l'homme par le col de sa veste et le plaça contre le mur le plus proche. Avec un sortilège, il le cloua au mur : l'homme hurlait de douleur, mais Harry restait bien droit et n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer.

_ Maintenant tu vas parler…ou bien tu vas mourir !

_ Je ne dirai rien. Dans quelques minutes le château sera raser et tu seras mort !

_ Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi a-t-il confié une tâche à un homme comme toi ?

_ Parce qu'Il savait que tu me faisais confiance !

A ces paroles Harry lui donna une droite, si puissante que l'homme en perdit des dents…

_ Confiance que tu as perdu à l'instant même ou tu as posé les pieds ici. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que ce bruits est ! P-A-R-L-E !

_ Mon pauvre Harry, quel effet sa fait de vivre sans ses parents ? tu ne te sens pas trop délaisser ? et ta copine, la rouquine ? Elle va bien ?

Harry lui donna a nouveau un crochet du gauche cette fois-ci. Il était en rage. Après quelques minutes, l'homme reprit :

_ Oh, alors a te voir dans cet état je peux comprendre qu'elle ne t'aime pas ! C'est triste hein ? d'aimer quelqu'un mais que cette personne ne ressente pas le même sentiment… Oui, je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu m'avais demander cette potion ! Tu t'en rappel non ?

_ De quoi parlez-vous ?

_ Oh allons, ne fais pas l'enfant, tu es venu me voir l'été dernier, tout paniqué, et tu m'as demandé une potion d'oubli ! Tu voulais oublier tout les sentiments que tu avais à son égard ! Et c'est ce que je t'ai donné … Apparemment ça a bien fonctionner ! (L'homme se » mit à nouveau a rire) Tu croyais sincèrement que tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour elle n'est-ce pas ? Allons jeune homme, tu l'aimais comme un fou, tu en étais malade à ma boutique. Tu ne voulais pas vivre un jour de plus avec l'idée de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. (il y eut alors une pause, puis il reprit) Mais je peux voir que tes sentiments étaient tellement forts que même la potion n'a pas pu tous les supprimer…

Harry eut un choc ! Il l'aimait. Puis il se rappela alors tout : le discours du directeur, puis il a parlé à Ginny, et puis la boutique, la potion … Tout était vrai, l'homme ne mentait pas…Malheureusement pas.

Tous les élèves présent dans la grande salle n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Les murmurent se firent entendre dans la salle. Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Pour le moment seul les raisons du venu de cet homme importaient !

_ Bien, je veux bien te croire. Et maintenant, pourquoi es-tu là ?

_ Et bien pour te dire ça ! Je voulais te faire souffrir avant de te livrer à mon ami…

_ Ton ami ? Qui-est-ce ?

Oh tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

Puis le bruit resurgissait à nouveau : mais cette fois il était dans le château. Il venait des cachots. Harry pris de panique demanda à tous les élèves d'évacuer les lieux sur le champ. Il cherchait désespérément une tête rousse mais ne la vit pas. Quand soudain, il se trouva attiré par derrière et sentit les lèvres sur les sienne. Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et la vit : elle l'embrassait. Harry ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa avec fougue en retour. Il l'aimait, c'était devenu une évidence maintenant. Il se promit de la protéger coute que coute ! La rousse rompit alors le baiser et le regarda avec tendresse.

_ Tu m'avais manqué depuis hier. Dit-elle

Mais Harry n'avait malgré tout pas oublié la scène du début de la matinée : Ginny qui embrasait un garçon à pleine bouche.

_ A oui, je n'aurai pas pu le deviner tu étais bien trop occuper avec ton nouveau petit ami Dean Thomas ! Dit-il avec amertume

_ Ecoute Harry, nous deux s'est impossible et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On vient de deux milieux complètement différents avec deux familles aux idéaux différents… Ca ne fonctionnera pas.

_ Tu ne peux pas en être sure tant que tu n'as pas essayé… (La jeune fille le fuyait maintenant du regard, mais Harry tourna son visage vers lui pour qu'elle le regarde) Ginny, je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi et personne d'autre. Et tant pis si mes parents ne me le permettront pas, je resterai avec toi malgré tout.

La jeune fille ne rajouta rien de plus et se contenta de se blottir contre lui. Harry était heureux maintenant. Il ferait tout pour la garder près de lui.

Les gens autour d'eux s'activèrent vers les sortis, et les deux tourtereaux firent de même. Il fallait maintenant se mettre à l'abri de ce « monstre »…

Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ?

Réponse au prochain chapitre ! )


	7. Fatalité

Tous les élèves étaient regroupés dans la Salle sur Demande, au 6e étage. Les professeurs avaient exigés de repartir les élèves présents en fonction de leurs maisons respectives. Harry et Ginny furent donc séparés. Harry de son coté, cherchait désespérément sa rouquine. Ca le rendait dingue de ne pas savoir ou elle se trouvait à ce moment précis. Un « monstre » rode dans les couloirs à l'heure qu'il est et les professeurs semblent impassibles !

Tous les élèves étaient donc maintenant repartis, et des murmurent se rependirent dans la Salle. En effet, quelque chose n'allait pas, l'intégralité des élèves de chaque maison (ou presque) était présent. En effet, seule la maison Serpentard manquait : Harry était le seul présent. Tout le monde se mirent à poser des questions ... « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec ses amis serpents ? » La question était claire pour Harry, il préférait être là ou Ginny se trouvait. Pour la protéger s'il y aurait besoin. Puis soudainement, le Professeur Dumbledore pris la parole :

_ Cher élève, un « monstre » rode dans les couloirs, vous serez donc privés de sorti et séjournerez dans cette salle. Bien entendu, le nécessaire sera fait : vous aurez chacun un chambre comme vos dortoirs, ainsi qu'une salle de bain, etc ...

Il s'arrêta, puis se tourna vers Harry, et repris sans le quitter des yeux :

_ Je consens qu'un bon nombre d'entre vous, s'interroge sur la nature de cette chose... Ne vous inquiétez pas, le moment venu, vous le saurez. Et à ce moment précis, le coupable sera puni comme il se doit !

Il avait prononcé ces paroles sans sourciller. Il accusait délibérément Harry Potter comme étant l'auteur de cette pagaille !

Nan tenant plus, Harry annonce :

_ Alors, c'est tout ! Vous annoncez à tous que le coupable sera punit et vous me fixez ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que je suis le coupable ? Je vous pensais plus lucide Professeur. Si je suis la coupable, alors expliquez-moi ce que je fais en ce moment même dans cette salle ? Expliquez-moi !

Le Professeur resta calme, et lui répondit d'un ton ferme.

_ Je ne vous accuse en rien Mr Potter, cependant si vous avez des informations liant cet incident et un auteur quelconque, je vous prierais de me les confier.

_ Mais je le ferais si j'en avais ! Répondit Harry

De là, un élèves sortit de la foule qui s'était formée autour de ces deux personnages, Ronald Weasley, et prit la parole à son tour :

_ Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur Potter ! Tout le monde sait ici que tu as tout avoir avec ca ! Et l'homme qui était dans la Grande Salle il y a quelque heure en est la preuve vivante ! Tu as mentit à tout le monde, sale Serpent !

_ Ron ! Arrête. Ginny s'écria.

Ron regarda sa sœur avec stupéfaction. « Elle le défend. Elle reniât sa famille pour se  
vaurien ! »Pensa t-il. Elle sortir de la foule à son tour et fit face à Harry. Mais ne pouvant pas le regarder dans les yeux (de peur de perdre ses moyens) et se tourna vers la Professeur.

_ Professeur, vous voyez bien qu'il n'y est pour rien. Alors laissez le tranquille.

_ Je le voudrais Miss Weasley, mais je ne peux pas. Mr Potter connaissait cet homme. Il avait même conclu un marché avec lui. Et puis nous connaissons tous le passé de Mr Potter...

_ Je vous assure Professeur qu'Harry n'y est pour rien.

Ron jura de son coté, depuis quand l'appelait elle par son prénom. « Seul les amis serpents de Potter l'appelait Harry. » pensa t-il.

_ A oui, et pour quelle raison, avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

Harry regardait à présent Ginny avec attention, lui faisant signe de ne rien dire. Mais Ginny ne l'écouta pas, et elle reprit :

_ L'an dernier il est venu me voir et m'en avait parlé. Harry & moi avions conclu ce marché. Cette décision me concernait tout autant que lui. Il connaissait cet homme, mais ne savait rien d'un quelconque guet-apens. Laissez-le.

Harry la regarda ahuri, elle se souvenait de tout. Mais alors ... ca voudrait dire que la potion n'a pas fonctionner chez elle non plus ... C'est donc qu'elle me la caché ! Pourquoi a-t-elle agit comme si la potion avait fait effet chez elle ? Elle ma ignorer pendant tellement longtemps avant que je vienne lui parlez ... Mais pourquoi ?

Le Professeur se releva et retourna a son bureau, installé au fond de la Salle sur Demande. Tous les autres élèves reprirent leurs occupations. Seul Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas encore bougés. Harry, lui étais toujours bouche bé, face à cette révélation. Ginny elle ne savait pas trop comment lui parler.. Elle ne savait même si elle devait le faire, ou bien si elle devait attendre que tout ce calme. Harry, lui ne voulait pas lui parler, alors il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers sa chambre aménagée. Ginny avait le cœur brisé, elle ne savait pas par quoi commencé : par le fait qu'elle lui avait mentit : le faisant miroiter, le faisant espérer quelque chose qu'il avait eu au paravent. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle savait pour la potion et pourquoi il agissait innocemment. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais elle ne pris pas la peine de l'enlever. Elle lui avait fait mal, et elle regrettait du plus profond...

Harry de son coté, se demandais pourquoi il avait mérité ça. Oui, il avait pris une potion pour l'oublier, mais si elle avait de réal sentiment pour lui, alors pourquoi se cacher et mentir. Pourquoi l'avoir ignorer alors qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Elle si, et elle n'a rien fait. Elle avait joué avec lui, et ça lui était insoutenable. Harry n'avait pas réussi a l'oublier malgré la potion... Ses sentiments sont sincères. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas, ils sortaient ensemble l'an sa sécurité Harry à pris cette potion pour l'oublier et mettre en sécurité... Il s'était jurer de ne plus lui adresser la parole mais il savait que ça lui serait difficile. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire serait de l'éviter. L'éviter pour ne pas craquer devant elle. Car Harry était certain d'une chose : à l' instant où il la verrait il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de la serrer dans ces bras et de la retrouver à nouveau.

Les heures passèrent et les élèves se demandaient si la crétaure avait disparu, car plus personne n'en parlait. Il était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner et tous les élèves étaient réunis à leurs table. La Salle sur demande était devenu la replique même de la Grande Salle. Tout y était, les drapeaux, les chandelle, les grandes tables, même les ornement sur les murs y étaient. Tous les élèves semblaient heureux. Tous ... bien sur que non, Harry en entrant dans cette salle sentit qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Tous les regards se sont rivés sur lui (pour changer). Il n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie qui menait aux couloirs. Il voulait sortir de cet étau, il voulait respirer et fuir. Fuir le plus loin qu'il pouvait. Les Gryffondors ne l'ont pas laché une seconde, Hermione et Ron, étaient tous les deux assis cote à cote. Ron serrait fermement son couteau, prêt à le lancer s'il y avait besoin. Hermione quant à elle était inquiète, non pas pour Potter mais pour sa meilleure amie, Ginny, qui était le sœur de Ron. Elle n'était toujours pas arriver dans la Grande Salle. Hermione savait que si Gin était

présente elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Elle ferait tout pour l'arrêter... Alors avec toute la bravoure qu'une Gryffondor peut avoir dans un moment pareil, elle se leva et appela Potter.

_ Potter, attend. S'écria Hermione.

Puis celle-ci se dirigea vers Potter. Celui-ci se demandait bien ce que Granger lui voulait. Après tout, lui et Drago n''ont cessé de la critiquer et de la rabaisser. Il s'attendait au pire. Arriver à sa hauteur, Hermione, parla au Serpentard, d'une façon, quasi inaudible. Seuls les deux jeunes pouvaient s'entendre.

_ Ecoute Potter, je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis et que nous ne saurons sans doute jamais des amis. Mais, Ginny est ma meilleure amie et elle tient à toi. Elle ne voulait pas te faire souffrir. Tu connais le caractère des Weasley, ils sont tous bornés et imprévisibles. Laisse-lui du temps pour se faire pardonner. Elle ne demande pas mieux.

Harry resta de marbre face à ses paroles. Ce qui surprit la Gryffondor. Le Serpentard reprit sa marche vers la sortie sans lui répondre. Mais Hermione Granger ne s'évoua pas vaincu et s'écria à nouveau :

_ POTTER ! NE SOIS PAS EGOISTE UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE ! NE SOIS PAS LACHE ET AFFRONTE LA VERITE !

Tous les élèves avaient cessé leur activité si tentaient qu'ils en avaient... Tous restaient bouche bé face à ces paroles. Tout le monde savait de réputation que Hermione Granger était quelqu'un d'intelligent mais personnes n'avait encore vu cette facette de son caractère : un caractère de feu. Ron lui était assis a sa table et devenait rêveur face à cette fureur !

A ces paroles, Harry s'arrêta, mais ne pris pas la peine de se retourner et continua sa route.

C'est a ce moment précis que Ginny fit son entrer dans la « Grande Salle ». Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Mais sans qu'elle le comprenne vraiment : « bon sang, personnes ne va me lâcher, ils n'ont surement pas oublié l'épisode d'hier... » Pensa telle. Mais elle regarda autour d'elle et vit son frère debout a sa table en train de regarder dans une direction. Elle regarda à son tour et elle vit Hermione debout elle aussi près de la sortie. Hermione se retourna et vit Ginny, elle ne perdit pas de temps et annonça a Ginny ce qui venait de se passer. Potter, lui aussi avait vu Ginny arriver, mais décida de ne pas lui prêter d'attention. Ginny était maintenant arrivé près de son frère accompagné de son amie Hermione. Potter était toujours debout, devant la porte de sortie. Ginny le regardait et se demandait s'il allait finalement sortir. Harry attrapa finalement la poignée et ouvrit la porte, quand ...

_ NONN !

Harry eu mal au cœur, c'était Ginny, elle venait de lui crier de ne pas sortir. Mais elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et ignorait la fin. Harry devait se rendre, s'était inévitable, il le fallait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les Professeurs ne l'ont pas arrêter, car ils le savaient eux aussi. Harry Potter doit se livrer au Seigneur des Tenèbres et doit mourir, tuer de sa main. C'est la prophétie, Harry n'inventait rien. C'était une fatalité.

Mais à cet instant, tout lui devint clair. Harry comprit maintenant pourquoi il tenait tant à cette potion d'oublie. Il voulait avant tout l'oublier, pour ne plus penser à elle et ne pas être bloquer par son amour. Il ne voulait pas vivre ça. Ce cri, qui avait retentit, en disait long sur les sentiments de la jeune fille. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se retourner et lui faire face car il aurait été incapable de repartir après ca. Il voulait rester près d'elle, mais cela lui était impossible. Et même si, pour cela elle devait le haïr, cela rendrait les choses plus faciles par la suite. Harry pourra mourir sans sue cela ne la face trop souffrir puisse qu'elle le haïra... A ces pensées Harry était résolu.

_ Ne part pas ! s'écria t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Harry avait donc deux options, soit il se retournait et la serrait dans ses bras et ne la lâcherait plus jamais, même si ça la mettrait en danger. Ou bien, il ouvrait définitivement cette porte et allait se rendre, la rendant triste, se faisant haïr davantage, mais elle serait en sécurité.

Harry, prit donc la seconde option. Mais ne put partir sans lui dire une dernière chose. Pour cela, il lui avait écrit une lettre la veille lui expliquant ses sentiments. Il décida de la lui envoyer à cet instant. Une enveloppe rouge arriva donc devant la jeune fille, pendant que le beau Serpentard, sortit de la Salle.

La jeune fille, étant trop occupée par l'enveloppe qui venait d'atterrir devant elle, qu'elle ne le vit pas sortir et jura intérieurement. Il était partit, sans lui dire adieu... Enfin c'est ce quelle croyait avant qu'elle en vit écrit sur l'enveloppe son nom écrit. Elle l'ouvrit et la lu...

« Chère Ginny,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis probablement mort, ou que je suis en route pour l'être. Mais ne sois pas triste, je n'ai rien oublié : tout ces moments passés ensemble l'année dernière resteront dans mon cœur.  
Tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimée. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui m'a entouré, tu m'as soutenu, et encouragé dans mes efforts.  
Cette potion, je l'ai pris pour toi. Pour ne plus penser à toi, ne plus vouloir être avec toi. Etre libérée de toi. Car oui, tu m'as emprisonné dans ton amour. J'étais fou de toi. Pour ta sécurité j'ai voulu m'éloigner pour te laisser recommencer. Mais l'amour nous a rattraper et nous voila ici aujourd'hui...

Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir caché la vérité, seulement si j'avais su, nous aurions surement passé davantage de temps ensemble.  
De plus pour ma part je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi. Tu as surement déjà entendu d'une prophétie ... Dans laquelle est mentionné celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre TU-Sais-Qui. Et bien, je suis cette personne : c'est moi l'Elu. Tu peux sans doute comprendre pourquoi je voulais cette potion plus que tout. Pour toi, pour te protéger...

Granger a voulu me retenir, m'expliquant que tu tenais a moi plus que je ne pouvais le penser. Mais ce n'étais pas Granger que j'avais besoin ce matin, mais Toi. Je voulais te parler mais tu n'étais pas là. J'en ai donc conclu que tu ne voulais pas me voir et que tu prenais ton temps pour venir déjeuner. Et maintenant je suis partit pour de bon. Je penserai à toi, d'en haut. Je veillerai sur toi.  
Ginny, je me souviendrai de toi quoi que tu puisses penser maintenant.

Je suis profondément désolé de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de te le dire, mais c'est maintenant ou jamais. Ginny Weasley, je vous aime de tout mon corps de tout mon être. J'ai essayé de te le dire mais ... je n'ai jamais trouvé la force.  
Je t'aime Ginevra Molly Weasley, ne l'oublie pas.

Harry Potter »

Ginny pleurait, Harry Potter l'aimait et maintenant s'était trop tard. Elle ne pourra plus jamais lui dire ses sentiments... Harry Potter est bel et bien mort, et Ginny Weasley la fait mourir...


	8. Alerte !

Harry se dirigeait donc vers la foret, prêt a mourir. Il s'était fait à cette idée depuis un moment déjà. Il était résigné. Et même si il ne le voulait pas, a quoi bon résister ? C'est une fatalité pour lui. C'est écrit depuis sa naissance. C'est son destin. En s'enfonçant dans la foret sombre, il repensait à ses proches, ses amis, et ses ennemis. Harry pensa à Ginny. Il ne la verrait plus jamais. A cette idée, son cœur se brisa. Il l'avait perdu une première fois, et voici qu'il la perdrait une seconde fois. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Il avait mis du temps à le réaliser mais maintenant, à quelques minutes de sa mort, il en était certain : Ginny Weasley était son âme-sœur. Il s'était promis que s'il arrivait (par un quelconque miracle) à revenir dans le monde des vivants, il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, avec ou sans lui. Harry s'enfonçait dans la forêt quand il trébucha sur une grosse racine, mais lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il fit une rencontre pour le moins inattendue ...

Pendant ce temps, au château... Ginny était effondrée par les précédents événements. Harry Potter, la personne qu'elle avait essayé de détester pendant toutes ses années. Celui pour lequel elle pensait n'avoir aucune chance un jour, cet homme là, l'aimait. Et elle en était maintenant sur et certaine avec la lettre que Harry lui avait laissé. Elle pleurait dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Elle pleurait encore et toujours, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, il le lui avait écrit : « Et maintenant je suis partit pour de bon. Je penserai à toi, d'en haut. » Hermione, de son coté essayait de la consoler comme elle le pouvait mais cela lui était difficile. En effet, Ginny avait déjà perdu son frère dans la bataille, et maintenant elle perdait son seul et unique amour. Comment consoler quelqu'un dans une telle situation ? La réponse est évidente : on ne peut pas la consoler. Cependant, on peut la soutenir dans le chagrin. C'est ce que la jeune fille avait comprit. Elle avait toujours fait preuve de tact et de discernement. Elle consolait donc Ginny et son frère Ron dans la douleur. Les minutes défilaient et Ginny pensait toujours à Harry : « Ou est-il en se moment ? Est-il toujours vivant ? » Pensa telle. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait le voir. Elle se releva brutalement et se dirigea vers la sortie sous les regards hébéter de sa famille et de Hermione.

_ Gin, ou vas-tu ? demanda cette dernière

Mais Ginny était déjà dehors dans le froid. Elle regardait le ciel : il était dégagé et ainsi on pouvait contempler facilement les étoiles présentes. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle était rester là a regarder le ciel, mais une chose était sur, c'est qu'elle était rester dehors et dans cette position suffisamment longtemps pour en avoir mal au cou. Hermione l'avait rejoint mais Ginny trop occupé dans sa contemplation ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Les deux filles se sont regardées pendant un instant, quand Hermione prit la parole.

_ Ecoute Gin, ...

Mais celle-ci ne parvint pas a terminé sa phrase faute de savoir quoi dire. C'est vrai ! Que voulez dire a une personne qui à connu deux décès en un lapse de temps très court... Mais Hermione ne s'avoua pas vaincu et reprit.

_ Ginny, il faut que tu me parles. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rester fermer comme une huitre indéfiniment. Tu ne m'as pas montré la lettre. Qui te l'avait envoyé ?

Ginny n'avait montré la lettre à personne. Elle voulait garder ça secret, c'était sa vie et personne n'avait à s'y immiscer.

_ Je ne te l'ai pas montré parce que c'est une lettre privée. Elle était adressée à mon nom s'y je me rappelle bien, alors en quoi cela te concernerait ? demanda froidement Ginny.

Hermione resta choquée, elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Potter avait quitté la Grande Salle et maintenant elle lui répondait comme un chien ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Hermione voulait juste l'aider !

_ Bon et bien si tu le prends ainsi, je te laisse ! Nous sommes à l'intérieur si tu te décides à parler ! Dit Hermione

Puis, Hermione rentra dans le château. Le froid commençait à se faire sentir dehors, mais ce n'est pas un froid vigoureux qui va effrayer la Griffonne. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Harry. Il était là quelque part, dans le froid, seul ... à cette idée, elle frémit.

Ginny était à nouveau dans ses pensées quand un bruit se fit entendre dans les décombres du château. A l'endroit ou des murs avaient explosé sous les sorts, des immenses pierres s'étaient écroulées. Ginny s'approcha, mais ne put réagir à temps quand un Mangemort avait surgit de nulle part et la frappa par derrière. La voila évanoui dans les bras de deux Mangemorts qui la portaient jusqu'à un autel non loin du château près du lac.

Pendant, ce temps, Harry avait rencontré Hagrid ! Celui-ci l'avait aidé à ce relevé, et l'avait escorté vers la sortie de la forêt.

_ Mais c'est impossible je ne comprends pas, tout le monde vous croit mort ! Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Harry

_ Le sortilège du sommeil. Ca te coupe la respiration, ainsi on te croit mort mais tu es vivant. Lui expliqua Hagrid

_ Mais, et la prophétie, elle disait que puisque vous avez été tué, je devais me livrer. Mais, si vous êtes vivant, alors je n'ai pas besoin de me livrez !? C'est bien ça !

_ Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher, pour te prévenir et t'empêcher de faire une erreur. D'ailleurs en parlant de...

Mais Hagrid fut coupé par un cri strident venant du château. Harry et Hagrid ont donc courut vers celui-ci pour connaitre la provenance de ce cri, quand Harry eu un choc :

_ Allez Greyback tu prends ses jambes et moi ses bras ! Annonça un premier Mangemort.

_ Mais pourquoi on la laisse en vie, j'ai faim ! On pourrait d'amusez un peu, c'est l'ennui. Dit Greyback

A ces paroles Harry se senti bouillir, ils avaient attaquer sa Ginny, elle était a présent inconsciente au sol. Ses cheveux lui couvait une partie du visage, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle » pensa Harry. Harry voulut intervenir et les arrêter avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent, mais Hagrid l'en dissuada. En effet, une armée de Mangemort était postée juste derrière la porte principale, près pour l'assaut nocturne. Harry chuchota alors :

_ Ecoutez, j'ai un plan. Vous allez prévenir tout le monde à l'intérieur que des centaines peut-être même des milliers de Mangemorts sont postés ici. Moi je vais suivre ces deux là, et je vais m'occuper de Ginny ! Ok. Allez-y.

_ Bien.  
Harry commençait à suivre les Mangemorts quand Hagrid lui prit le bras et reprit :

_ Harry !

_ Oui ?  
_ Bonne chance !  
_ Merci, bonne chance à vous aussi ! et cette fois ci rester en vie ! Lui dit Harry.

A suivre ;)  
Jespere que ca vous a plu ! Mettez des reviews STP ! :)


	9. Dénuement

Hagrid se dirigea donc en vitesse vers la Grande Salle, et chercha des yeux le directeur. Les élèves présents le regardaient avec stupéfaction. Les murmurent se firent entendre partout dans la salle. Hagrid par manque de temps hurla :

_ Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur !

Les élèves s'écartèrent devant lui, et Hagrid pu aisément accéder au fond de la salle. Le Professeur Dumbledore le regarda et dit :

_ Hagrid, que ... vous êtes en vie ? Mais comment ?

_ Ecoutez, je ne suis pas le temps de vous expliquez mais Harry est là dehors et Ginny Weasley elle a été enlevé ! Et des Mangemorts sont postés là dehors, devant le château, il faut préparer  
l'offensive ! Maintenant !

_ ... Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda le Professeur

_ Ecoutez, des centaines de Mangemorts sont là dehors et n'attendent que l'ordre d'attaquer ! Il faut vraiment se préparer à l'assaut !

_ Vous êtes sur de vous ? _ Ouiiii !

_ Bon écoutez, Minerva, appelez les Aurors ! Les élèves, de 1er , 2e , 3e , et 4e allez dans la salle sur demande avec les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave... Hagrid, ou est Harry ?

_ Ecoutez professeur Harry à suivi trois Mangemorts car ces derniers ont kidnappés la jeune Weasley.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient tout près et avaient entendu la dernière phrase de Hagrid.

_ Ginny, que s'est-il passé ? Hermione, tu n'étais pas avec elle tout à l'heure ? demanda Madame Weasley.

_ Elle ne voulait pas me parlez et m'avait demandé de la laisser seule ! Elle à été kidnappé ? _ Oui ... répondit monsieur Weasley

_ On mon dieu ! Si j'avais su je ne l'aurais pas laissé seule ! J'espère qu'ils ne lui feront rien... Hermione répondit et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Elle se refugia dans les bras de Ron. Ils étaient tous sous le choc. Pourquoi Ginny ? Que lui voulaient- ils ? Mais Monsieur Weasley ne comprenait pas et demanda :

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Ma fille a été enlevée ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

_ Monsieur Weasley, gardez votre calme. Quelqu'un est déjà sur le coup ! Le rassura Dumbledore

_ Comment ça ? Quelqu'un ? Qui ?

_ Harry Potter !

_ POTTER ! Mais vous êtes fou ? Ce Mangemort ! Vous avez confiez la vie de ma sœur à ce fils de ****. Hurla Ron

_ RONALD ! Hurla Madame Weasley. Surveille ton langage ! _ Mais maman, tu as entendu : POTTER !

_ J'ai entendu mais s'il peut l'aider, alors on ne va l'arrêter ! Alors tu vas te calmer tout de suite ou je vais te punir d'une façon qui te fera regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche !

Du coté de Harry. Notre héro suivait à la trace nos Mangemorts. Après quelques minutes, ils se sont finalement arrêter à la cabane hurlante. Là-bas, ils y ont déposé la fille, et sont repartit vers le château. Harry en avait donc profité pour rentrer dans la cabane. Mais quand il y entra, il la vit, coucher sur le sol, sur le dos... Elle avait les cheveux sur le visage. Celui-ci semblait blessé à plusieurs endroits. Harry s'approcha et l'examina. Elle avait quelque cote brisée, et de nombreuses égratignures aux visages. Harry décida donc de la soigner au maximum avant de la transporter au risque de lui aggraver ses blessures. Il lui soigna ses égratignures et ses cotes mais savait qu'elle lui serait toujours un peu douloureuses... Il la tourna et lui dégagea le visage et la regarda. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. On dirait qu'elle dort... » Pensa t-il. Elle respirait mais restait malgré tout inconsciente. Harry commença lui regrouper ses jambes ainsi que ses bras pur la prendre dans ses bras mais il trouva un papier dans ses mains. Il prit le papier et l'ouvrit : c'était sa lettre. Elle l'avait lu... Elle savait donc ses sentiments. Harry fut heureux pendant un moment mais revint rapidement à la réalité et comprit pourquoi elle était seule dehors. « Elle devait surement lire la lettre à l'abri des regards...C'est pour ça qu'elle était dehors... » Pensa t-il. « C'est en parti de ma faute si elle s'est fait attaquer ! » Il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le château. Elle était très légère, et avec tout les entraînements de Quidditch, portez la jeune fille était comme portez un sac de plume. Il était quasiment rendu au château quand il vit tous les Mangemorts à l'entrer... Il a donc emprunté un passage secret des Maraudeurs dans les sous-sols du château. Il marcha encore quelques minutes et arriva enfin a la Grande Salle. Harry était maintenant en sueur et voulait une seule chose, une guérisseuse pour Ginny. Il entra dans la Grande Salle mais personne n'y fit attention. En effet tout le monde était trop occupé à soigner leurs amis. Il avança donc dans la Salle et trouva un lit libre. Il l'allongea sans plus attendre avec la précaution d'un nouveau-né. Il lui mit une main sous la tête et la déposa délicatement. Harry la regarda encore une fois, et l'embrassa sur le front. Il devait l'aider. Harry se redressa et chercha des yeux sa famille. Mais malheureusement pour lui, aucune tête rousse dans la Salle. Harry pensait être seul mais par chance il trouva Hagrid vers la sortie. Il couru vers lui.

_ Hagrid !

_ Harry ... Mais que fais tu ci ? Et la fille ?

_ Elle est ici ! Il me faut de l'aide ! Et vite ! Ou est madame Pomfresh ?

_ Elle est à l'infirmerie avec les blessés, ou est-elle ?

_ Là bas je l'ai mis sur un lit. Ou sont ses parents ?

_ Ils sont dans la salle sur demande.

_ Bien, va les chercher ! Et vite. Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh !

Hagrid se dirigea vers le 6e étage, tandis qu'Harry se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Après quelques minutes, Harry est revenu avec l'infirmière dans la Grande Salle.

_ Ou est-elle ?  
_ Juste là ! Venez vite. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. On a en perdu suffisamment !

Madame Pomfresh, se mit à coté de Ginny et commença les soins. Harry restait à coté d'elle... Il ne voulait plus la quitter des yeux. Mais après quelques minutes de soins, Ginny commença à se réveiller

et vit Harry à son chevet. Il dormait sur son lit, la tête dans ses bras. Puis au même moment, elle vit ses parents débouler dans la Grande Salle. Quand elle les vit, elle perdit le sourire... Harry fut réveillé par leur cri et leur pas. Il se releva en sursaut et fit face aux frères de Ginny. Ils étaient tous là devant lui : la situation était plutôt critique pour le Serpentard. Ils venaient tout juste de le voir dormir sur le lit de leur sœur...

Harry comprit qu'il était de trop et commença à se relever mais une main l'en empêcha. Ginny lui avait pris le bras.

_ Je ferais mieux de vous laisser. Dit Harry

_ Non reste. Lui répondit Ginny

Tout le monde la regardait stupéfaite. D'habitude elle l'aurait renvoyé bouler...

_ Ecoute Ginny, je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit le bon moment... Commença Harry

_ Si ça l'est ! Affirma Ginny

Harry la dévisagea, et l'interrogea du regard. Il regarda alors ses parents, puis ses frères, et regarda à nouveau Ginny.

_ Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le parce qu'il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! dit Harry

Ginny était abasourdit, il y a quelques minutes il veillait auprès d'elle, et maintenant il lui annonçait qu'il devait partir ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

_ Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? demanda Ginny _ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu m'as écrit cette lettre juste pour me faire encore plus souffrir ? demanda la jeune fille

Il la regarda, et lui répondit.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

De toute évidence, tout le monde présent ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il était question d'une éventuelle lettre que Potter aurait écrite à Ginny. Mais qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui raconter ? C'est Potter pas, Neville ... Les regards se baladaient entre le Serpentard et la jeune Gryffondor. Cette dernière ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement et décida de lui compliqué la tâche.

_ Ecoute Potter, tu m'as écrit une lettre. Et je voudrais savoir si tout ça était sincère ou non ?

_ Quand bien même j'aurai écrit cette lettre, je n'en parlerai surement pas là, maintenant, devant toute ta famille ! Alors maintenant, tu m'excuses mais je vais pendre l'air.

Harry marchait vers la sortie, mais la jeune fille ne le laissa pas et sortit du lit, et courut après lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le plaqua avec un sort au mur le plus proche et s'approcha de lui de très près. Harry pouvait sentir son parfum... il commençait à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise.

_ Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu m'as écrit cette lettre alors pourquoi le nies-tu ?

Harry pouvait entendre dans sa voix de la peine, et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle soit heureuse.

_ Ecoute, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est pour que tu sois heureuse et tu le vois comme moi, tout les deux s'est comme le feu et l'eau : on est pas compatible. Tu es a Gryffondor, alors que moi je suis à Serpentard ! Tu as une famille, moi pas ! Tu aime le rouge t l'orange, moi le noir et le vert ! Tout les éléments sont réunis pour dire que on ne se ressemble pas !

_ Alors tout ce qui s'est passée en début d'année, ce n'était rien pour toi ?  
_ Non seulement, cela montre que malgré des tentatives, on ne peut pas être ensemble...

A ces dernières paroles la jeune fille recula. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience que tout le monde présents – ses parents, ses frères, et d'autres élèves – les regardaient. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de se rapprocher de Ginny, tandis que celle-ci reculait, jusqu'à cogner dans un autre mur. Harry était donc devant elle et se rapprochait de plus en plus la fixant dans les yeux. Harry se rapprocha encore plus si s'était possible. Ginny pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Ils étaient définitivement trop proches maintenant. Ron et ses frères étaient trop abasourdis pour avoir une quelconque réaction. Ils se contentaient de les regarder en espérant seulement que Potter ne s'arrête un jour.

Harry la regarda une dernière fois puis fixa ses lèvres. Elles étaient tellement désirables. Il les fixa puis regarda a nouveau Ginny. Celle-ci rougit sous le regard insistant d'Harry. Elle n'en pouvait plus, sans plus attendre elle mit une main dans sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa à son tour. Il la désirait tellement. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il voulait l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui, sentir ses courbes... C'était encore meilleur que ce dont il avait espérer. Ses lèvres avaient un gout léger de framboise, ce qui les rendait davantage désirable. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre. Harry la plaqua violemment contre le mur, et l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion. Ginny entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la souleva et fut à sa hauteur. Il lui embrassa le cou, puis remonta vers ses joues et enfin ses lèvres. Elle le tira davantage contre elle, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_ On ne devrait pas rester là.  
A ses mots, Harry comprit tout de suite et lui répondit en murmurant d'une voix suave : _ Oui, mon amour.

A ces mots il transplana aux 6e étages et marcha, avec Ginny dans ses bras, aux dortoirs des filles. Ginny donna le mot de passe a la Grosse dame et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de la tour des Gryffondor. Ginny lui indiqua le passage et Harry se dépêcha d'y entrer. Il prononça quelque sort et la déposa sur le lit le plus proche. Mais à sa plus grande surprise Ginny ne le laissa pas partir. Elle était toujours agripper a sa taille et ne voulait pas le lâcher une seconde. Harry l'interrogea du regard, mais pour toute réponse, Ginny commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Harry lui dit alors :

_ Tu en es sur ?  
_ Oh oui, je le veux !  
Sur ce Le Serpentard ne fit pas prier et nos deux amoureux passèrent le plus belle nuit. L a jeune fille s'endormit dans les bras du Serpentard, jusqu'au lendemain matin...


	10. Romance

**Désolé pour le retard, je ne vous fais pas plus de baratins, et bonne lecture ! **

Le lendemain matin, nos deux tourtereaux se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry se réveilla en premier, il venait de passer l'une de ses plus belle nuit. Ginny quant à elle dormait encore contre son torse paisiblement. Une mèche de ses cheveux lui barrait le visage. Harry l'enleva délicatement. Il aurait pu continuer sa contemplation encore pendant des heures mais un grincement de porte le ramena à la réalité. Il réalisa alors ou il se situait : le dortoir des filles de Gryffondors. Ce qui signifiait évidement que les autres filles sont dans leur lit, ou sont sur le point de se réveiller…Harry sentait la panique le submerger… « Et si l'une d'entre elle nous voyait !? » pensa t-il. « Il faut que je me lève et vite ! ». Il commença à ramasser le peu de vêtement à sa portée et s'habilla progressivement en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller sa Belle. Les rideaux du lit étaient tirés bien heureusement, ce qui donnait à Harry suffisamment de temps pour faire le ménage ! Mais le temps lui était compté car il entendit des haussements de voix :

_ Hey, les filles vous pouvez me dire depuis quand Ginny ferme ses rideaux ? demanda une fille

_ Oui, ça ma aussi surpris quand je me suis couché hier soir. Dit une autre

_ Elle veut peut être un peu d'intimité ! Annonça une troisième fille

_ Ah oui, et pur quoi en aurait-elle besoin ?

_ Peut –être pour cacher quelqu'un …

Harry paniqua, vite une solution… Il était maintenant quasiment habillé, Ginny commençait à se trémousser sous les draps. Il prit alors, la couette et la recouvrit de tel sorte qu'on ne la voit mi-nu dans son lit, un mardi matin… Harry entendit des pas se rapprocher du lit, pris de court il se cacha en dessous.

Et une seconde plus tard, les rideaux étaient ouverts, et toutes les filles étaient autour du lit de Ginny.

_ Alors jeune fille on fait mumuse ? demanda une fille

_ C'est qui ? demanda une autre

Ginny n'était pas encore assez réveillée pour répondre quoique se soit.

_ Tu as une mine affreuse. Lui avoua une troisième fille

_ Tu n'as peut être pas beaucoup dormi. Pouffa celle-ci.

Ginny grommela quelque chose et toutes les filles la laissèrent tranquille. Elles quittèrent toute la chambre, et Ginny se retrouva donc seule. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Harry sortir du dessous de son lit :

_ Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Euh et bien, pris de court je me suis caché. Je ne pense pas que tu voulais qu'elle nous voit enlacer nu dans le même lit !

Elle se mit alors à rougir, et reprit :

_ C'est toi qui a mis la couette ?

_ Oui, je n'avais pas le temps de t'habiller.

_ Oh, alors Monsieur Potter aurait voulu m'habiller ? Dit-elle en avançant d'une manière la plus féline possible.

Harry lui était adossé au poteau du lit, et la regardait dans les yeux.

_ Il n'a pas été difficile de te déshabiller alors te rhabiller ne dois pas être très compliqué…

Ginny en sous vêtement, était désormais face à lui. Harry avança et monta sur le lit avec elle.

_ Au fait je n'ai pas encore eu d'occasion de te le dire, mais cette nuit était magique ! dit –il.

_ Oui pour moi aussi.

La jeune fille s'approcha davantage de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Ce baiser ne ressemblait à aucun autre baiser. Il était doux, tendre et rempli d'amour. Harry mi ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attira davantage vers lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés. Les deux tourtereaux restèrent là à s'embrasser pendant quelques minutes. Puis Harry descendit et regagna son dortoir, y prit une douche et alla en cours.

Cette journée promettait d'être passionnante !

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais je me rattraperai ! **


End file.
